


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ♀

by PeanutsRomano



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Female Friendship, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Pansexual Character, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano
Summary: "I've been thinking about human sexuality and would like to learn more, some day." ➸ Beatrice TrudeauBeatrice Trudeau has been best friends with Sabrina Vincent since the second grade. They've tackled everything together, from countless sleepovers, the excessive cringe moments in their adjustment to early adolescence, and abiding together in their college bound success. Now it is junior year, and Beatrice is unable to resist a sudden infatuation for her best friend. One night during a Halloween party, their friendship changes and it'll never be the same. As the two girls adjust to a shift in sexualities and yearning for answers, the companions must make changes along the way. The changes that include not just seeking newfound acceptance from others, but in themselves.





	1. Ⅰ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byob-bring your own beer/booze  
> byow-bring your own weed

True friendships that remain eternal were defined by how one could express themselves to their companion. One could never be wretched in the tremor of shame and utter humiliation in front of their friend. 

They became a part of it.

For Beatrice Trudeau, who had struggled to encompass herself in a world of fitting in immensely, she considered herself fortunate to have the experience of that true friendship with a female companion by the name of Sabrina Vincent. Their friendship had proceeded in second grade, when Sabrina and her older brother enrolled at Bullworth Elementary School and defended her from her nemesis, Mandy Wiles who had made her cry by demolishing an art project in class. She rescued Beatrice and her goal of extensive lines of A's by offering her the art project she constructed.

"You'd.. do that for me?" She was bewildered by her act of generosity. No one had forwarded such kindness to her in all of her life before.

There, with the smile that surpassed any glory, Sabrina had responded, her voice an uncanny resemblance to her loving character: soft, humble, and sweet like a pot of honey. 

"I will do anything for you!" 

Her gaze widened further, her pupils dilating at the realization she was risking her own catch of commendable grades for her. "But what if you get a F?"

"I'd rather take an F and make a new friend than nothing at all."

Ever since, the girls have planned sleepovers, engaged in study sessions, shared laughs for treasured jokes no one could ever comprehend for their special humor, and bonded inseparably with each other's families to the point they could be adopted into them. They had been attached at each other's limb, and their friendship defined more worth than the other, dubbed 'friendships' Bullworth had in store. What they informed each other remained in with their closet of secrets, sealed and always ready to bear more. They weren't like the other girls, who gossiped and chirped to the birds of the school like a Twitter post. Whatever was amid them, remained between them. 

Beatrice had considered her companionship to Sabrina to be better than any extraordinary relationships she could pursue in the future, as evaluating the intimate dynamics that assembled the beauty of their relationship to what it was.

That was, if a boy would like her by the time she was still attracted to boys. 

❀✿❀✿❀

Beatrice approaches Sabrina's locker the morning prior to their first hour- which, it had been her favorite class, chemistry. They were each other's science partners, and had been partners for every class if they had shared one together. Since they were the undeniably most brilliantly intelligent girls in school, they excelled at the top of their class, always succeeding to the top of their 'A' game. Their GPA was estimated the same, it being marked as an average of 4.532. Even if one's gpa was _slightly_ lower than the other, (in terms, it meant a thousandth below it) they never competed. Continuously, they'd confide in each other strength and support to always pertain to trying their best regardless of anything. Despite these two being best friends, which the school was fondly aware of, there was a few differences that halted in their path of similarities. 

The disparity amid the two girls that was spread at the roots of Beatrice's tree of knowledge was that Sabrina was blessed with not only her sailing seas of educational enrichment, but she inherited charming looks. Beatrice resented being clammed into bitter envy whenever boys lusted after her like a mutt with a poodle. She hated possessing the anger buried inside of her that she was desirable. Desperately, with intense difficulty she tried so hard not to be jealous of her companion of exactly a decade. It was a challenge not to, when Sabrina received all of the attention by simply twirling a luscious strand of her curly hair where a boy would bow at her feet and drown in the pool of their own drool. It was inequitable for the two girls when they had been cohesive to the other's distinctly unique personalities. Boys loved girls that were smart, as tutor sessions they 'asked for' were a choice of words for other plans. Albeit, it was arrogant on her behalf to admit it herself, she was a smart girl like Sabrina and she knew it. Why couldn't she earn the attention of feeling loved and yearned for like Sabrina? Had there been something _wrong_ with her? There had to be somewhere in the garden of golden dandelions, had to be one ready to bloom away for her to see the mistake she was somehow making. She wanted to wish upon them like stars the answer she was seeking:

_Am I good enough for the boys?_

When her best friend directly pivoted to face her, allotting her with that cherubic beam that blared white as a the kind of rose- pure, effervescence providing it with such a livelyhood- a sudden musing replaced her mind.

_Am I good enough for her?_

A set of dazzling chocolate orbs glimmered like the stars scattered on a constellation, which made sense to her since she was the delicate angel of the hallway. She was a gift from the sky, as if the gates of heaven opened it's arms and carefully released her from their wings to deliver her to Sabrina. It was an intentional place of fate, and she was happy to be the person to receive the bestowal that eclipsed all of existence. 

"Good morning to my favorite peach honey suckle in the world." Sabrina greeted warmly as she rotated the knob of her locker to open it. 

Beatrice giggled, clutching onto her chemistry textbook and emerald green composition notebook. "Good morning miss strawberry sunshine!"

It was a habit they developed in their freshman year, as they progressed in their evolution of growing up, they had inhabited a new taste for fragrances that defined them. So, instead of referring to each other by their nicknames like a basic set of best friend's, they thought it would be unique to their flavor to appoint themselves by their distinct fragrances. Sabrina had the whiff of Everlasting Sunshine and Strawberry Creme to her silky brunette curls, which was easily sensed from a mile away. On the other hand, Beatrice had simply applied on peach lotion and peppered herself with honey suckle spray. 

"Hey, were you able to complete the pre-lab from last night?" Beatrice nervously queried. Last night, the female companions stayed up all night chatting on the phone, rambling insanely about the chemistry homework that was assigned the night before. They had moved onto their lab before anyone else was able to complete the previous lab. 

"Yeah, I was! Why, weren't you able to complete it?" 

"No, I was," she clarified, tucking a strand of her honey blonde hair out of her face to enable her view of Sabrina better. 

"We spent three hours last night talking about it I wasn't sure if you completed it." 

Sabrina flicked a chocolate curl out of her face, allowing Beatrice to captivate a glimpse of her face, which unlike hers, wasn't battered with acne or cold sores. It was completely clear of tha infamous burden.

"Oh no, I stayed up til 2 in the morning to finish it and made sure if everything was answered correctly. Johnny wasn't happy when he checked in on me and found me up past curfew." 

"Lucky for me, I completed a majority of it in class and didn't take long for me to finish it. For me, I only stayed up til midnight. After we hung up, I finished it immediately." 

Sabrina nodded as her locker pops open with a clink. Flying out of it instantly was an envelope, soaring in the air like an airplane until Sabrina retrieved it. Grasping it firmly, her and Beatrice examined the sudden mystery that had been stored in her locker. 

❥ ᔕᗩᗷᖇᎥᑎᗩ

"What's that?" Jealousy immersed inside of Beatrice, her blood erupting to an intense boil of livid fiery. 

Howbeit, she knew exactly what it was. 

It was a letter from a secret admirer, she was certain it was. There engraved, bolded out for Sabrina to recognize instantly was a heart that embraced someone's lust for the youthful girl. Of course it had been, already it was addressed to her prior to even opening it. The person who was infatuated with her was probably pronouncing her name in steady fragments as they inspected it. 

"I don't know, let's find out."

Sabrina and Beatrice huddled close intact, minimizing the space between them as much as possible. Their shoulders aligned with each other's, triggering a prickling sensation to flood over Beatrice like the trickling of blood. Olive meshes with the hickory swarm for a single moment, until Sabrina reverts her gape to the envelop. It's as pink as the flowers Sabrina and Beatrice would pick from the hill that was scattered with a field of them. It was as pink as the strawberry ice cream they had ate an entire Ben & Jerry's tub for one bidding. 

Sabrina's hands fidgeted while she attempted to unleash whatever was inside of the letter. She lifted up the tab from the envelope and delved her hand into the pocket. Yanking out a tiny piece of paper, there revealed to her had been an invitation to a party at Ted Thompson's place. 

It was a letter from Mandy, short and simple: the complete opposite of Bullworth Academy's famous head of the cheer squad. 

SαႦɾιɳα, ყσυ αɾҽ ιɳʋιƚҽԃ ƚσ Tҽԃ Tԋσɱρʂσɳ'ʂ Pαɾƚყ Fɾιԃαყ ɳιɠԋƚ! Fҽҽʅ ϝɾҽҽ ƚσ ႦყσႦ αɳԃ Ⴆყσɯ ƚσ ƚԋҽ ҽριƈ ραɾƚყ σϝ ƚԋҽ ƈҽɳƚυɾყ ιɳ ƈҽʅҽႦɾαƚισɳ σϝ Bυʅʅɯσɾƚԋ'ʂ ʋιƈƚσɾყ αɠαιɳʂƚ Tιƚαɳ! 

Rʂʋρ: Hαʅʅσɯҽҽɳ Nιɠԋƚ 8-ƚιʅ ƚԋҽ ƈσρʂ ƈσɱҽ Wҽαɾ ƈσʂƚυɱҽʂ! 

P.S. Dσɳ'ƚ Ⴆɾιɳɠ ɱҽƚαʅ ɱσυƚԋ. Tԋαƚ ʅσʂҽɾ ɯιʅʅ ɾυιɳ ƚԋҽ ραɾƚყ ϝσɾ αʅʅ σϝ υʂ.

Beatrice shuddered at her enemy's imperative statement, a shiver embracing her shoulders to cope with the insult. Even in a letter addressed to Sabrina, it still made Beatrice whither tears. 

Her hickory orbs followed Beatrice, a gaze suffused with light. Pity paraded the gape, reminding the nerdy blonde significantly of the second grade. Whenever she was bullied or harassed by anyone, Sabrina commiserated with her and became her armor, shielding her from the restless amount of bullying. She offered the greatest gift of all, her friendship and clung to her through the thickest mush and thinnest paper. Beatrice wouldn't know what to do without her, if their friendship unlatched so sudden like a key out of a lock. 

"I can't come, figures."

Sabrina's gaze looked at the invite, blinking only once. Her eyes snapped to hers quickly, fixating her concentration to her best friend. 

"I am not going if you can't come."

Guilt foiled with Beatrice's gut, enticing into a taut knot that refused to be untied. "No, Sabrina, don't miss out on the party of a lifetime because of me. Don't flake out on something amazing to go spend time with me, your loser friend."

"I rather spend time with my 'loser' friend than show up to some party that will be flooded with phonies and slimeballs who don't know when to keep their hands off girls." 

That wasn't the case; to Beatrice, she'd shoot up with glee if she found out she was offered to attend a party where the popular kids engulfed the scene. She craved to know what it was like, despite how much of a point-dexter vibe she exhibited on the school campus. She knew already even when lacking the experience that it was a night she couldn't litter away like debris. Parties weren't supposed to be treated like ash flicked from a cigarette. Parties had held a little more dignity to that. 

"No, I want you to go. I want you to have a fun night of making out in a closet, dancing like crazy, and munching on all the free food provided!" Beatrice persisted, clinging onto her books for moral support.

Her voice softened, resembling muffled drums. "I don't want to be the reason for you to miss out on high school experiences like this. I don't think I can ever live with myself knowing you wasted away your moments of fun because of _me_." 

Sabrina shook her head in disbelief, extending her arm out to obtain her hand. Students waddled by like penguins on arctic ice, but she didn't care. She was her best friend and she wanted the entire academy to be fucking aware of that. More than they already were.

Beatrice's palm became clammy with sweat when their hands collided. Her long fingers coiled around Sabrina's hand, mesmerized by how petite her was compared to hers. Sabrina herself was undersized for her age, but her body weight claimed otherwise. She was slightly pudgy, her belly round and firm but not as massive as Eunice Pound's, a female student in their grade. Her breasts were measured admirably at the desired Double D's girls covertly yearned to have. The family size boy's preferred over fun size. Her thighs were thick slabs of wet clay, shiny and ductile. 

"I have much more fun with you than with anybody else. _You_ are my best friend. _You_ are my life of the party. _They_ are not." Sabrina emphasized, instigating the meaning firm as she broadened those words. She wanted Beatrice to process it, digest it as if it was a full course meal to dig into. 

Beatrice's eyes were in awe, astounded by how she could manage to still have this alluring girl at her side after all of these years. She was a weirdo, who didn't partake in normal social activities such as this. Sabrina was the appropriate one of that, not her. 

"I really wish you could change your mind. This whole ordeal would just be easier if I could come." Beatrice expelled a defeated sigh. 

"No, I am not changing my mind on this, I am-"

Realization was a thump to her noggin for her, the sense she ultimately needed. A smirk supersedes the frown on her face, as the idea that was aroused wasn't a temporary mirage: it was a permanent plan to elaborate. 

"I have a better idea."

Beatrice quivered with worry, an anxious smile tugging at her lips. Her braces, which were a line of emerald gemstones were revealed. "This better be good, I hope."

"Beatrice can't come, but it doesn't say I can't bring another friend along." 

"Wait, what? Another friend?" 

Did she mean she would bring one of her brother's chums instead to accompany her?

"This is going to be a Halloween party, peach! Where people will be wearing _costumes_. You can't come as Beatrice because that girl isn't invited. So, why not dress you up as someone else? A whole other person?" 

Her braces beam, which to Sabrina, it was as gleaming as a prismatic sunset. She adored to see her best friend smiling with her teeth, not just with her lips compressed together. 

"That's actually a brilliant idea! Out of all the plans you've had, I think this one is the most magnificent one."

"Exactly!" Sabrina exclaimed, jovial as the sunshine, the golden, ripe apple to Beatrice's eye.

"I could do your makeup.."

Her hand reached to Beatrice's face, tracing the outline of it. A rouge pink suffuses her cheeks, adorned by the entrancing touch of her finger. She was so delicate and gentle, even with her, her best friend. 

The same hand twined with a blonde strand of her hair, which was naturally straight as a line. "Maybe curl your hair?"

She backed away only a couple steps from her, her hands shaped into a check mark and cupping her chin. She ingested the meticulous details of her best friend's appearance, trying to think of the costume Beatrice could wear that could transform her into the Belle of the Ball. 

Awkwardly, Beatrice glanced down at her body, examining herself scrupulously. She fidgeted, flustered by the fact her best friend thought she didn't look great already. She knew there had been something wrong with her. Perhaps for the party, Sabrina could recognize the upgrade too at the potential she desired.

Sabrina offered a sly smile, as her gaze mooned with Beatrice's. The morning dew of her eyes concerts with the olive grassblades of Beatrice's, two of nature's most beloved endeavors they had to provide.

"I might have something in my wardrobe that you could borrow from me."

Beatrice's eyes widened in dismay. "But aren't you like a couple sizes smaller than I am?" 

Albeit, she was chubbier and petite in comparison to her body size, she was still taller and skinnier than Sabrina. 

Sabrina simpered, a humored titter escalating from her lips. "That's kind of the point. We could come to the party, glammed up like models. People wouldn't even recognize us." 

"Just think of all the boys, BeaBea!"

Beatrice smile broadened from cheek to cheek, flaunting the most artificial smile she could try to pull off. "Yeah! I am."

Somehow, she just couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea of boys. She tried to force it upon her, engraving into her mind that boys would finally chase after her like she was a football to catch. But her heart was compatible with someone else, and desperately she wanted to be inclined with her too. 

Sabrina hopped up and down like the adorable bunny she was, brimful of such youth and innocence nobody could ever detest.

"I'm eager about Friday night! It's going to be a blast! We are going to look flawless."

"But what are you going to tell your brother? He's not going to want us going to a party where we it's just us going!" 

That was true. Sabrina's older brother, Johnny Vincent is fiercely overprotective of her. The boys she went on dates with, he'd hunt hem down alongside his friends and threaten not to shatter her heart if they didn't want any regrets. He fretted over anything when it came to her, his behavior meshed between an anxious mother and a strict father. It wasn't that he trusted Sabrna- he did, considering she was responsible and intelligent in every decision she's made- it was in terms of trusting other people around her. Since their parents had been in jail all of their lifetime, and had no other relatives aside an impatient, prude grandmother that had enough with putting up with them, Johnny held custody over Sabrina. He was dynamite in his guardianship to Sabrina, and another thing Beatrice occasionally was envy about was being an only child. She had no siblings, and constantly seeing the relationship of Johnny and Sabrina as brother and sister, she never realized how bad she wanted it. The aspects of someone to look out for her, and protect her from the sinful anguish in this world. In a way, basically due to the fact she evolved with Sabrina, Johnny had adopted the role as the brother she never had. 

"It's on a Friday night," she reminded her, "it's date night for him! He's going to be occupied with his date with Lola, he's going to have Ricky or someone 'babysit' us in the meantime. It's a piece of cake easily served. We can sneak out and have them cover for us. There's no difficulty that should impair us peach."

Beatrice remained hesitant. "I still think it's a bad idea. We could get in trouble."

"BeaBea, my peach, let me ask you something," she began, begging the question.

"Do you want to experience this as much as you want me to, the high school experiences of parties that are too fun not to waste away?"

 _I want to experience anything with you._ "Yes, of course I do."

"Then here's our chance! If we get in trouble, who cares. Because you know why? At the end of the night, we are going to come home with a memorable night tattooed inside our brains. I want us to share this experience-"

She grabbed both her hands that were cradled underneath her books. "Together." 

Her heart palpitated rapidly, her rates making her chest gallop uncontrollably. As their eyes meshed in collaboration, Beatrice tried so hard to seek the love in the reflection of her eyes. But she wasn't sure if it was there, as all she could visibly identify was the glitter that captured her eyes.

She couldn't deny this angel of her wishes. How could anyone? Besides, a fun night out with Sabrina to a party, where passionate moods possessed anybody. Where adventures could be settled off for curious teenagers to seek a night of romance. Experiments not only took place in lab rooms, but bedrooms stored away for people to enter at parties. 

There was no way she could pass up the offer, her brain would of been taken out for her to do a damned thing like that.

Clutching onto Sabrina's hands tightly and overlapping her hands over hers, a smile was fashioned from her heart only for Sabrina to captivate. "You got me there." 

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ


	2. Ⅱ

Thursday

Sabrina arrived at school, her routine similar to yesterday by designating hurriedly to Beatrice's locker, who was currently shuffling books. She instantly embraced the girl in a hug, gleeful and alarming Beatrice by the sudden pace of action her books plummeted from her grasp, collapsing onto the floor. As much as the girl loved her, she was a handful sometimes.

"Really?"

Sabrina couldn't take anything seriously in the moment, only instead she was all laughs. "Sorry, I just couldn't contain my excitement. I talked to Ricky last night since he is supposed to, keyword, 'babysit' me Friday night."

Beatrice closed her locker, cramming her books and notebook into her arms and cradling the pile like a baby. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd cover for us while we attend the party, in case Johnny comes home during the time we are at the party. Which, I doubt because he is going to wanna spend all night with Lola. His one and only." Sabrina faux gagged, nearly vomiting at the thought of Lola and Johnny together playing constant rounds of Sloppy Seconds. 

"That's great!" Beatrice beamed, her smile resisting to remain when a distraught musing came to play."What if he finds out?"

Sabrina tried not to ruminate about it much. Knowing how overbearing he was when it came to her safety, the older Vincent would heave out rage. He was nearly 21. the age where you could go out and throw yourself a party of a lifetime by supplying yourself with your own bomb. He could be going out and savoring himself, but all he wanted to be for his occupation was the role as her older brother. He was attached to consistently protecting his baby sister she never had the experience of ultimate fun.

That made her realize if he found out, she wouldn't care. Ground her, punish her, send her with an overabundance of thinking so she could settle with the idea that she was wrong. The idea of inquiring that what fun she could have at this party could shine to her as a mistake.

Having fun isn't a mistake, but belittling fun is the most intolerable mistake the world had to offer. 

"He won't, Ricky has it all under control. I trust him with my dear life peachy! And if there was a chance Johnny did find out, why be afraid, when we can be courageous knowing we will have the best time of our life?"

From the mortified upon her companion's delicate face, the words she enunciated were implausible to her. The girl always deemed as a point dexter for obeying the rules, but in moments like this she needed a Sabrina to encourage her to smash these rules like stone. 

Her eyes dilated the moment Sabrina cupped her cheek. It was warm, and until now recognized her previously cold absorbed the heat from that petite hand. Sparked like magic, her cheeks enflamed with a blush, intensifying like the ruby skin of a cherry.

"It's an adventure, Beabea. An adventure for us to embark on. Discover. Inhale the experiences we can probably take from this party."

Beatrice enlightened the mood with one of her shy smiles, also because she liquefied like goo and could barely stand with Sabrina's touch framing her cheeks.

"Dang nabbit for you being right all of the time Sab."

Unintentionally she shattered her heart into fragments, losing the pieces of her heart when she released her hand from her cheeks. It returned back to being the abandoned, frigid cushion of her skin without her touch. 

"Aren't I always right?" She sassed, resisting that beautifully mastered simple from those full lips Beatrice wanted to kiss. Desperately, a deadly ambition for her to complete. It was like a test she studied ounces of hours for, and feeling empty, unaccomplished knowing she hasn't completed yet.

Beatrice wasn't certain what to think. What she was, and who she was. She's liked boys- but that was all in the past. And for every single day she had been an inhabitant of the Vincent residence, boys encompassed her everywhere she tread. She was aware of how sexually appealing they were, just not to her. The attraction in them had simmered down like fire smoldering, where a new burst of flame was ignited. That was this feeling that continued to enlarge and topple over her like sprinkles coated on a cake. She found herself with the physical desire to kiss Sabrina. There had been occasions where it was right on the brink, where she could combine her lips against hers. 

She wished it was all simple, how she could go venture on and collide their lips like how their worlds had meshed together without a force. Exerting force on Sabrina by kissing her unexpectedly meant bad trauma. As much as she longed for the adventure of her own, by exploring herself with her eternal companion so passionately, she didn't want to risk it. Even if these temptations were irresistible and prolonged for her to continue going on with life.

What had gotten to her entirely, was the fact she wasn't sure what she was into, or if it was a temporary phase. 

"We do have a minor setback," she instigated, "I don't have a costume for Friday yet. Oh no, what am I going to wear? What am I going to be?"

_What am I supposed to be?_

_Am I who I want to be?_

Sabrina smiled coolly, reacting as the complete opposite of a mental breakdown: utter composure.

"Relax, I looked through my wardrobe last night and I couldn't find anything that was alluring enough. It just didn't scream sexy to me, so I was thinking tonight after our study session with Cornelius we could hit up Thrills-4-Fills!"

"The old thrift store in New Cov?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time, and let's just say the clothes they have isn't pg-13." 

A titter vibrated against her lips, reverberating through the thin walls of Sabrina's mind. 

"Tonight? I would have to ask my parents, but I am sure they would be fine with it."

"I'll talk to Johnny, he won't care. It's reasonably affordable for me to spend my babysitting and tutoring money on." 

"Sounds like a date," Beatrice burst excitedly, instantly regretting what she responded to. She hovered a hand of her mouth to prevent herself from uttering more. 

_You idiot,_ she scolded herself harshly. 

But to Sabrina, a date with her best friend was better than a date with a random boy. 

The glory in her eyes assured her what she had done was okay, like sending a five year old to a corner wasn't the worst punishment after all. Relief injected inside of her, meditating away the anxiety of blowing her cover to Sabrina. That her hidden attraction to her was no longer clandestine. 

"A date it is," she arranged.

❀✿❀✿❀

That Thursday the day prior to the Halloween Party, Sabrina and Beatrice were studying with their best friend Cornelius for the upcoming AP Calculus exam. They met him in the sixth grade, when he transferred from Oxford with his mom and dad. Like the two female companions, he two was superbly intelligent. He earned a GPA of 4.0 and dominated anybody in the mathematics department. He had a passion for the subject and was tenacious in anything related to it. His graduation plans after high school were to major in statistics to complete his aspirations as a Statistician. However, his plans adhered diversity, so he was tolerant to any job opportunities that would spring his mathematical pursuits. To him, all that mattered to him was surviving in the sinister world that consistently brewed mockery and displayed misfortune by achieving his dreams and continue to venture on the journey to his future success.

"So last night I received in the mail brochures from Stanford and Harvard. it is exhilarating to know that they are interested in having me!" He emitted to the two girls. They were studying at the cherry oak table by the fireplace, amused and appreciative of the solace the flame provided them with.

"That's wonderful Cor! Do you have any idea which one you would like to attend?" Sabrina asked, oblivious to how Beatrice's gaze was brimful of sincerity in the love that possessed the olive of her orbs as she fixated her attention to her.

Cornelius offered a smile and shrugged, growing timid. "I honestly have no idea, obtaining a degree in Mathematics from either one would look stellar on my resume. But attending Princeton is my dream. They hold seminars for math and the professors they have there are impeccable in their teaching."

"Yeah, I am sure you will get into Princeton Cor. You've got the grades and have what it takes to get accepted from there. SATs are next Saturday too, and receiving a wonderful score from that, there's no doubt in my mind you can receive a full ride scholarship from them."

"Don't even remind me about the SATs! I've been studying insane amounts to up my chances of getting a score better than 1570 even though it's 75th percentile. You have no idea how hard I want to get enlisted there."

Sabrina nodded, relating to Cornelius immensely. At home, she too had been studying intensely for the SATs and ACTs too, albeit the ACTs weren't for another few weeks. Ever since they were in elementary school, her brother had been pushing her to always excel at her education. He wanted her to succeed out of the diminutive, dreary Bullworth Academy albeit he would miss her dearly. He wanted what was best for her and to tackle any opportunities she could get her hands on. All that he knew was that she deserved better than working as a Sales Associate in a clerk store for the rest of her life in this dump of a town.

"I relate to you so much, honestly. I've been studying and avoiding my brother and his annoying girlfriend even just so I could focus. But it's hard when you can easily hear them playing sloppy seconds when the walls of my house are so paper thin!"

"What school are you interested in attending Sab? Weren't you considering enrollment at Notre Dame?" Cornelius asked.

She expelled a defeated sigh. "I'd love to major in creative writing from Notre Dame, but I just don't know if I can ever afford it. I'm going to try so hard to kick the SATs ass to try and earn a full ride scholarship without having to taking out any loans."

"I highly doubt that you won't receive a scholarship from Notre Dame," Cornelius insisted, rolling his eyes at the a pathetic scenario where Sabrina Vincent wouldn't receive scholarship or faintest hint of acceptance from an Ivy-League school. Her grades were unexceptionally faultless, with her long line of straight A's.

She was the type of student that Ivy-League schools were in desperate urgency of having enrolled. Sabrina Vincent was like a cookie crumb you couldn't just pass over because of the size, it was what components that made the cookie what it was. The rivalries of the Ivy-League branches were bound to battle for that cookie crumb despite how brittle it may be. The quality of her was just too irresistible to not have.

Cornelius refused to admit it, but he also was envious of one of the female friends that was his accomplice since when he first arrived at Bullworth. She had been his friend since the sixth grade, when he was tormented by the bullies and jocks for being queer and feminine. But she swooped in like the serenic dove she was and cradled her under her wing, nestling him til he had stopped crying. She had offered him a seat at lunch in spite of the arousal of protests from her brother's friends and ever since he had discovered the Island of Comfort at the chaotic Bullworth Academy. With her, he eventually encompassed himself in with a clique where he felt like he belonged. When he afflicted himself with the nerds, the lowest ranked clique in the reign of the other assemblages, he found his place. He was engulfed into a sea where others accepted for who he was and strenuously encouraged him with the motivation to pursue what fascinated him and inspired him most. In his perception, he had considered the clique to be the family he never had. They were his constellations he wished upon everyday. At home, unfortunately it wasn't that way.

He was jealous over how this girl with her intelligence and quirky moments, still managed to flaunt and excite everybody because of her effortless charm. The student body had admired her vastly, and if she made any tactical error or mistake, it would simply be abandoned into the forgotten waste land. If it was someone like him, however, he'd be catapulted into the brig.

"One would like to hope Cor."

Her timer beeped from her phone, alerting her it was 6:00. Her brother wanted her to be home by at least 8:00 since he was prepping dinner, and meanwhile her alongside Beatrice have negotiated plans to go to a thrift store in New Coventry for costume hunting. It took nearly half a hour on foot, so she was fretful on the time restraints. The girls had to leave now to squeeze in enough time to complete the costume hunt.

Cornelius arched an eyebrow in confusion at the noise. "What was that?"

Sabrina fiddled with her phone anxiously as she tried to turn off the beeper. The ringing echoed in the library, humiliating the female Vincent as other students occupied the library. Sets of eyes like porcelain dolls darted daggers to her, scowling at the sudden interruption in their studies and intentions to concentrate. The blood that immersed throughout her veins shot up to her cheeks, a crimson pigment adorning her cheeks. Flustered and fidgety, Sabrina rapidly turned off her phone as another access way to muting the damn thing. Ms. Carvin, the librarian was perched in her leather desk chair brooding a fuss over the distraction.

"Miss Vincent! Shut off your phone immediately, it is a disturbance to the students!" She hissed, the ice in her eyes freezing her glare where it was colder and harsher. Unsettled, Sabrina delved her phone into her leather jacket pocket and was grateful by the final silence her phone blessed her with. Toggling with the silence of her phone was like mollifying a wailing baby til it was asleep.

"I got it under control Ms. Carvin." Sabrina persisted, trying to appease the prude elderly woman. The staff at Bullworth Academy was utterly unbearable.

With a hmph emphasized from the line of her lips, the strict librarian resumed to reading her magazine on John Wayne.

"You set an alarm?" Cornelius queried dubiously. "What for?"

"I got invited to Ted Thompson's Halloween Party tomorrow night."

"You got invited too?" Cornelius chirped, his oily black eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, how did you get invited?"

A simper decorated his lips, emphasizing his dimples. "Let's just say, the invite from Ted wasn't mutual. I'm going as a 'guest' since my boyfriend goes to Titan and invited me. He's a linebacker for his football team and is best friends with Casey Harris. They are in a trick-for-a-treat!"

Beatrice chimes into the conversation, ceasing her period of silence alas. "Mandy invited Sabrina, we opened it Monday together and of course it specifically stresses not to tag me along as I will ruin the party."

Concern filled his eyes, pitying whilst relating to the dear girl. They never were invited to anything, which disgusted him because he was aware that they had been incredible people of so much worth and the fact that the jocks refused to know them for lacking athletic endeavors was wrong. There were plenty of other talents to be ambitious about other than a sport, it wasn't just muscle and sweat; talents were much more robust from the brain and heart. 

"They are missing out Bea! You are Bea-utiful and never forget it." 

"Thank you Cornelius," Beatrice accepted his complimented with an awkward smile. "But I am going."

"You are sneaking in?"

Sabrina coils an arm around her shoulder, yanking into a quick embrace. She squeezed affectionately, Beatrice's insides bursting into an explosion of fireworks from the essence of her touch. "This gorgeous girl is going to the party. If it's Beatrice she doesn't want, a Beatrice she doesn't get!" 

Cornelius raises an eyebrow and paws at her like a cat unsheathing it's claws. 

"Ooh, looks like Ted really is in for a trick-for-a-treat!"

"Yeah, he is," Sabrina grabbed Beatrice's arm as she didn't want to be late. 

"Come on peach!"

"Wait, Brini, my books!"


End file.
